


Warmth

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate has her own needs, which luckily her master has no issue taking care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

"Mmmm..." Tailgate gripped the pillow and sheets as her lower body grinded against the bed, pressing further into the hand pressed between them.  
  
Cyclonus chuckled into her ear before kissing down the back of her neck. His hand worked at her raw and sensitive clit while his own hips rolled into hers. His sticky manhood, covered with their mixed fluids from their previous activities, remained pressed against her backside.  
  
"Ah-! Ah... Mmmhhh..."  
  
"Are you going to come again? Are you finally going to cum for me again?"  
  
Tailgate was tired, but she was still burning, wanting for more. The incubus had fed from her tonight and he had already had his fill. But to her surprise, she wanted more. She wanted him to make her cum until her whole body gave out.  
  
Primus, how lucky she was to have a master who was willing to attend to her needs rather than leaving her there with such a burning need.  
  
Tailgate panted hard, pushing her hips back into her master's. Cyclonus couldn't help but to smile. It wasn't often that Tailgate was this needy after a feeding... She had already cum so many times, certainly filling him up for the evening. But seeing her present herself to him, almost begging him to have more and more of her...  
  
He couldn't refuse. She had taken care of his needs; he should only return the favor by taking care of hers as well. Besides, he was also getting something out of this, so it wasn't as if he saw this as a chore. And she always made the more erotic noises, so that was a reward in itself.  
  
"Cy-Cy-! Oh...."  
  
"Almost there?"  
  
"Y-Yes...!" she whimpered out. "Pl-Please...! Pl-Please let me-!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
Tailgate didn't have time to react when he suddenly turned her head, kissing her hard while his fingers pinched and rolled over her red clit. It was enough to make her entire body stiffen up before she moaned hard into the kiss. Cyclonus smirked against her lips, feeling her entire body shudder beneath his as he felt her cum onto his fingers and the sheets beneath them again.  
  
"C-Cy...Cyclonus-!" Tailgate shook as the kiss broke, her head falling forward onto the pillow again as the ograsm worked its way through her whole body.  
  
"There, there," The incubus pulled away from between her legs to hold her body, slowly lowering her to the bed before turning her to her side, "Let it out. Let it all out."  
  
"Cy~ Ooaaahhh..."  
  
"It's alright, I'm here. I'm here, I'm right here. Can you feel me? Can you feel me here next to you?"  
  
It was enough to get Tailgate to focus on reality. He was good at doing that, calling her back from the mindless bliss he put her into often. Once her breath started to even out did he move his hand to not hold her as tightly to him.  
  
He kissed her hair. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-Yes... I-I'm okay..."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A-A little..."  
  
Cyclonus didn't need her to say anything else. He just gently held her to him, turning them on their sides with her back to his chest. He rubbed over her body gently, soothing her trembling form. It helped Tailgate relax and even snuggle into him, closing her eyes as she calmed down.  
  
"Rest," he murmured. "Don't worry about getting up early tomorrow. Sleep in if you wish."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
That sounded really nice. And the idea was making her even sleepier... But instead of simply staying as she was, Tailgate turned her body around so that they were facing each other. Cyclonus seemed surprised, even more so when she moved to hug him, pressing her face into his chest.  
  
"Tailgate-"  
  
"It's warmer this way," she murmured softly.  
  
He didn't say anything at first. But the next thing he knew, she had already fallen sleep, breathing softly as she held him. It was enough to get him to move his arms around her to hold her to him again, kissing her forehead. She was right. This was much warmer.  
  
Warmer than any other person he had bedded. Only Tailgate could make his whole body feel so hot, so aroused, so... content.  
  
It was bliss. It was perfection.  
  
And it was Cyclonus needed to fall asleep with the human in his arms.


End file.
